When Everything Is Made To Be Broken
by grneyed204
Summary: Every generation the bloodlines produce only one heir, the eldest male." What happens when that heir comes a little sooner then expected or even wanted? And not to mention when there's a familiar enemy looming just out of sight ready to attack. Caleb/Sa
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When Everything Is Made To Be Broken

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC (later), Reid/OC (later)

**Summery:** "Every generation the bloodlines produce only one heir, the eldest male." What happens when that heir comes a little sooner then expected or even wanted? And not to mention when there's a familiar enemy looming just out of sight ready to attack.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

* * *

"Why are you so curious today?" Caleb asked as he leaned in for another kiss across the table strewn with all of their study materials.

"Focus," Sarah said seriously. "I just want to know." Caleb sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her until he answered her question.

"Each bloodline produces only one heir. Always a boy."

"So if Reid in all his man whore ways got a girl pregnant and she got an abortion, would that be it for him?" Caleb frowned and leaned back in his chair. It was a strange string of questions for her to be asking him.

"No, he wouldn't be able to get her pregnant. The book tells us that only in the midst of true love can an heir be produced. Seriously Sarah, why are you asking?" When she shrugged he knew something was going on with her.

_FLASHBACK_

Dinner and then a walk by the lake was the perfect way to start over after Chase tried to kill them both. He had wanted everything to be just right, all of it ending with him asking her to stay the night with him. He had set up his bedroom with candles placed around the room and rose petals sprinkled along the floor and on the bed. He had always been a hopeless kind of romantic and Sarah loved it so he pretty much thought of them as a match made in heaven. Not to mention no girl had ever made him feel the way she did. She was walking, talking perfection in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile widely when she gasped at the sight of the room. Turning to look at him, she pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him.

"It's amazing," she whispered.

"You're amazing," he told her, meaning every word of it. She had been put through hell the past couple of weeks and all because she was a part of his life. He couldn't have asked for a better girl to share his secret with and now he was going to show her how much he loved her for it. Leaning in to kiss her again, Caleb slipped out of his jacket and tossed it on his desk chair.

Sarah followed his lead and removed her own sweater before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to his body. She always felt so right against him, he never understood it but that what it was. He took his time, showing her how much he adored her as he slowly removed all of her clothing along with his own. Laying her on the bed, softly on the rose petals, he then took his time loving her. When it was over and they were both spent, he gathered her in his arms and held her close.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

_END FLASHBACK_

Caleb paced restlessly back and forth in his room twenty minutes later as he waited for Sarah to come out of his bathroom with the results of the test they had gone into town to pick up. He was nervous, really fucking nervous. He knew he loved Sarah, with every fiber of his being, but he wasn't ready for a child. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to go to Harvard and graduate before he started a family, not be 18 and not even out of high school. There wasn't much of an option as to what to do though. He knew that Sarah believed in abortion but she knew that this was it for him. This was his heir to the powers. If she got an abortion then his family line would end.

Swallowing hard, Caleb ran a hand over his face and sighed as he stopped. With his back to the door he didn't even notice that Sarah had come out and was watching him.

"Caleb?" He jumped at the sound of her broken voice and turned to face her. He knew what the results were without even hearing them from her. It was written all over her face and it made his heart clench. Opening his arms, he wrapped them around her as she walked into them and clung to him as she cried.

"It'll be okay, Sarah," he whispered, closing his eyes. "We'll figure it out. I promise, together we'll figure it out." She said nothing, only nodded her head into his chest as she continued to cry. And Caleb prayed to whoever was listening to help him figure out exactly how they were going to solve this. "Let's get you into bed, okay? You should be resting."

"Already going into over protective Caleb mode?" She teased, voice muffled by the tears and his chest. He couldn't help but laugh all the same. He did have the tendency to be a bit over protective, but that was just who he was. And she had already seen that side of him, so she had to be used to it by now.

"Come on," he said, moving them together toward his bed so she could lay down and he could sit with her. They had a lot to talk about and he wanted to get a good bit of it done tonight, if she was up to it.

"Stop thinking so hard," she told him as she laid back on his bed and he pulled a blanket over her. Running a hand over his face, he pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat down heavily. "My question earlier? Is this it for you? If this baby doesn't get born will you produce again?" He watched her as she looked down at the bed spread while lying on her side and picking at the blanket.

"Yes."

"So there's nothing to decide." Leaning his forearms on his thighs he looked at her seriously.

"There is something to decide. My future is not the only thing in question here, Sarah. This is your life too. I can't ask you to give everything up just because of what an ancient law tells me." Although he wished he could.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't let your family line just end with you, you have to know that," she sat up at she talked and leaned against the headboard of the bed. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do this for him. He loved her for being willing, but he couldn't and wouldn't ask her to save his legacy.

"We don't have to decide right now. You need to sleep and tomorrow we'll call up and make a doctor's appointment. Who knows, maybe the test is wrong?" But deep down he knew it was right, he was in love with Sarah and that meant only one thing. Time for him to make an heir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC (later), Reid/OC (later)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for those who have read the first chapter. Here's the second and I actually should have the third up tonight some time! Please R&R, I love to hear everyone's opinions!

* * *

Caleb rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake himself up enough to pay attention to what the teacher was lecturing on. After watching Sarah fall asleep, he had spent hours on line, looking up all sorts of information about pregnancy and how to take care of the woman and the baby. He wanted to be well versed in the subject and even made a mental note to drive to the bookstore and buy a couple books to read. He just wanted to take care of Sarah. It wasn't about him being excited or even happy, he just wanted to make sure it was easy for her. Especially if they did go through with this. And he knew they would because Sarah was the type of girl who would never let him sacrifice something this big. She cared about him enough to give this up for him and that made him feel worse.

"Stop it," Caleb whispered to Pogue when he glanced over at him for the seventh time in the last five minutes. It was driving him crazy.

"What's going on with you man?" Pogue question, keeping his voice low so not to draw the teacher's attention their way.

"Nothing, just didn't sleep much." And Caleb left it at that because he wasn't about to explain that his girlfriend of about two months was pregnant and that he hadn't slept because he spent all night trying to figure out how to take care of her. It wasn't even officially decided they would keep it. But he knew Pogue wouldn't just leave it at that. After class he was going to have some explaining to do and Caleb knew that he would be telling his 'brother' everything.

Finally the teacher started rattling off the homework for the weekend and Caleb could relax a little. Now all he had to do was focus enough to get through swim practice, which would be a feat all on it's own. Pogue, grabbed Caleb's arm right as he was about to stand after the teacher dismissed them and Caleb sighed.

"Now?" He questioned, not really wanting to get into it just yet.

"Now." They waited for the majority of the students to leave, only a couple lingering to talk to the teacher before Pogue gave Caleb a look that told him to talk.

"Sarah's pregnant," he said, looking away for a moment before looking back to his brother, who looked absolutely stunned.

"But the book says that only-"

"Only in the midst of true love can an heir be conceived. I know what the book says. And it's not wrong. I told her I loved her a month ago," he said.

"Man, thats...what are you going to do?" Caleb shrugged and opened his mouth to answer when his cell phone began vibrating in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb asked into the phone then mouthed that it was Sarah to Pogue.

_"Yeah, I woke up about two hours ago."_ There was a pause, but Caleb knew she wasn't done talking. _"I saw the stuff on your desk."_ She was talking about the papers he had printed up about pregnancy diets and vitamins.

"I did a little research," he told her honestly.

_"Oh."_

"Do you need anything? I have swim practice but I'll be back after that. I can stop by your dorm or grab you something to eat." He sounded like a mother hen, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

_"If I call Kate to throw some stuff in a bag would you pick it up for me?"_

"Of course, anything else you need?"

_"No, just the bag and you."_ He laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I'll call you when I'm heading home. I love you," he said softly before hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"She okay?" Caleb nodded and grabbed his bag as he pointed to the clock that told them they had ten minutes to change and be in the pool. Pogue followed suit and stood, leading them out of the classroom and into the hallway. "You know, you're going to have to tell Reid and Tyler. They should know about this and soon so it doesn't piss them off."

"Let me and Sarah figure out details first, then I'll tell them."

"Tell who what?" Reid questioned as he and Tyler came up behind them and fell into step. Caleb and Pogue exchanged a look that set warning bells off in both of the younger two's heads. "What's going on fellas?"

"Yeah, there something we should know?" Tyler looked at Caleb with raised eyebrows and waited for a response that he knew he wouldn't get out of.

"We can't do this now. We've got to get to practice. Come over tonight and I'll fill you both in," he offered. It was the best he could do at the moment. They couldn't be late and he didn't want to keep Sarah waiting any longer then he had to. So his priority was getting practice over with and getting home to his pregnant girlfriend. He watched as Tyler and Reid exchanged a look much like he and Pogue had moments earlier and then as both of them nodded their acceptance. Ever since the Chase incident it had been easy to get the two of them to follow his lead, even if Caleb didn't want that role. He supposed it came with being the oldest. But that didn't mean he wanted anything to do with it. He just wanted to live out his life and not age like his father had. He wanted to be able to experience more then most.

Pushing through the doors of the locker room, they boys went to their lockers and changed as quickly as they could so not to get in trouble with the coach. That was the last thing any of them needed, unwanted attention. It had been bad enough when Chase had disappeared after the showdown. They all had to act clueless, easier for some then others. Caleb still had a gnawing feeling that the guy was still alive and out there just waiting. But he couldn't be certain. He had told the others that the body had never been found, but he hadn't told them he was almost certain that Chase was still alive and that he had woken up in a cold sweat a few nights since because of someone using the powers like Chase had. Since the role of leader had apparently been passed onto him, he took it upon himself to keep them all safe. That was a leader's job right?

Once practice had ended and the four brothers had showered, they stood around in front of Sarah's dorm as Caleb grabbed the bag Sarah had called Kate to throw together.

"Tell her she owes me a big explanation," Kate said as she placed one last thing in the bag. It looked like it had been a special notebook and Caleb wondered if maybe Sarah kept a diary. And if she did, did it say anything about him?

"I'm sure she'll tell you. You're her best friend." Kate just eyed him as if she was trying to figure out whether or not she could get him to break and spill the secret. When she finally broke the gaze, she turned to Pogue and kissed him before the two of them left the room and Reid and Tyler followed out the building. "Pogue and I will take my car. Baby boy, you and Reid can follow." Tyler nodded and walked the direction his car was with Reid.

"How do you think they'll react?" Caleb looked over at Pogue as he drove them to his house and shook his head. He had no idea with those two. Tyler maybe a little more, but Reid? He was a canon waiting to explode. But he had calmed down a lot recently and Caleb was thankful for that much. He didn't need to clean up any messes right now.

"There's really only one way to find out. And I guess I should be glad we're doing it at my house and not at school, huh?" Pogue laughed and nodded. At school would be dangerous. It was one thing to tell the man sitting next to him, but to tell Reid and Tyler there? Not a good idea. He just hoped the reactions stayed calm for Sarah's sake. She didn't need any more pressure on her shoulders.

"You know that no matter what they say when they find out, they'll have your back. Reid is a lot of talk, but he's loyal to the end. And if you need him then he's there." Caleb already knew this, had always known that. But it didn't mean the shock wouldn't cause some issues. Baby boy would be calm, but concerned. He knew Tyler well enough to know that. If he was completely honest he would say he knew all of his brothers well enough to know their reactions. They had been through a lot together these past couple months and Caleb felt like it was only the beginning.

Pulling the mustang up to the gate of his house, he punched in the code to open it and waited to drive through until he saw Tyler and Reid behind him, knowing one of them would close the gate after they came in. He parker his car in his spot in the garage and then locked it once he and Pogue were out and walking toward the front door to meet up with the other two who would have parked right in front of the house as usual.

"You guys can go hang out in the entertainment room, I need to run upstairs and see Sarah. I'll be down in about five minutes, okay?" The other three nodded in agreement and headed to the left as he took the stairs two at a time to the second floor where Sarah would be. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to his room and stepped inside to see her sitting at his desk on his computer. "Hey you," he said softly, walking up behind her. She turned to face him with a smile and stood so she could wrap her arms around him.

"How was classes?" She asked with her face tucked into his neck. He laughed at the normalcy of the question when the situation that surrounded them was far from normal.

"They were fine. The guys are downstairs, I have to fill them in on what's happening," he said. Sarah pulled away slightly and look up at him and nodded. "Do you want to be there?" He wanted her to be there because he wanted her within his eye sight from now on, but he could understand if she didn't want to be.

"Yeah, I think I should be." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly before pulling back and handing over the bag. "Let me just change real quick and then we can go down, okay?"

"Take all the time you need. They're not going anywhere," he reassured her as he sat on his bed and she walked to the bathroom to change into whatever Kate had packed for her. When she emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later she was changed out of his sweats and t-shirt and in a pair of her own green and blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. She looked like perfection in even something as simple as that. "Ready?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Caleb pushed open the door to the entertainment room where the guys were waiting and let Sarah walk in before him. _Now or never_, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC (later), Reid/OC (later)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far. Here is part three, hope you enjoy. Allykat, i totally get what you were saying about Caleb being too in control to get Sarah pregnant but I think that when it comes to Sarah he has the tendency to lose that control. At least that's my opinion. But I understand where you're coming from!

* * *

"Sarah? I thought this was just us, Caleb?" Tyler prompted as soon as the two made their way into the room. Caleb waited until Sarah took a seat in one of the oversized chairs before turning to Tyler and sighing.

"It involves her." He said, looking down at Sarah to make sure she was okay with this before he went on. When she gave him a small smile, he looked back over to his brothers. He knew the best way to deal with this would be to just come out and say it, like removing a band aide quickly. Same concept. Taking Sarah's hand in his own, he took a deep breath and did just that. "Sarah's pregnant. We found out last night." He kept looking at the guys even when he felt Sarah squeeze his hand, as if to give him strength.

"Are you sure? I mean have you gone to a doctor yet?" Tyler asked, looking at Sarah to answer the question. It had been what was expected, but Reid's silence was a little disturbing.

"Tomorrow, I made an appointment earlier. I'll know for sure tomorrow morning." Caleb looked down at Sarah, shocked she hadn't said anything to him when they were alone. Merging his eyebrows he tried to think if he would be able to get out of classes or not. Tomorrow was Friday, but they had a swim meet and that meant he really couldn't miss class. But Sarah had to know that, which didn't make sense to him.

"If it's really true, what are you two going to do?" Tyler asked.

"Or better yet, what are we supposed to do, Caleb?" Reid finally spoke up. "It's law that we all have our heirs in the same year. You know that. Are we supposed to all get a girl pregnant now? Teenage pregnancy the new trend at Spencer," he said sarcastically. Caleb wanted to be angry at him, yell at him that it wasn't right for him to be like this. But behind the mask that the younger man wore, Caleb could see the fear. This was a big deal for all four of them and more so for Sarah and Caleb. They had a lot of living left to do, and this was messing up everything.

"I can't change the fact that it's happened. And I'm not asking you to jump in line on this one. But I need you to have my back," Caleb told Reid firmly, who dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"We can't just ignore what the book tells us Caleb."

"What other option is there?" Sarah spoke up, drawing all four sets of eyes to her. "I mean, really. We're all too young for this, but if we don't have this baby Caleb's line ends with him. Right?" The silence continued. "Could there be another way? Is it possible that the book tells you that there's some other way to have the heir? I mean what if it's not even a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"That's impossible. The first is always a male." Sarah looked at Reid and nodded and Caleb could feel a sense of defeat rush over the five of them. There was no way out of this. And there was no way around it. "Look man, no matter what you know we're all here for you. It's just going to take some time to get used to and even more time to figure everything out."

"I know, maybe I need to go back and read the book again. See if we're missing anything. It's not like any of us have read it all the way through recently," he joked, trying to make the situation a little more light. But nothing could completely take away the weight, no matter what was said right then they were still facing a harsh reality.

"We could all go," Pogue suggested. Caleb gave him a small smile, glad that he wouldn't have to do this alone.

"Yeah man, we'll go with you. There's tons of books down there, maybe there's something in one of them."

"There has to be," Reid added to what Tyler had been saying.

"Thanks guys, we'll go tonight after dark." The three nodded and stood. They would all reconvene tonight back at the Danvers' original colony house where the book of damnation was located. Where it had been located for over 300 years. Once the three of them were gone, Caleb walked back into the room where Sarah was still sitting and ran a hand over his face. "How are you holding up?" He asked, sitting on the table that was across from her chair.

"I'm okay. What about you? I know you didn't sleep much last night. You have to be getting tired. Maybe you should rest before you go to the house?" She suggested and it made his smile to know that despite his best efforts to be the one to take care of her, she was taking care of him.

"Maybe a short nap would do me some good." Standing he held out his hand for her to take. "But I think you should come lay down with me. Then when I wake up, I'll make you something to eat and head over to the house. Do you want to be there for this?" He asked as she slowly stood to her feet and placed her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"No, this is something that the four of you need to do alone. I think there's some stuff that needs to come out that they won't be able to say in front of me. Or well they could, but they don't want to," she said looking up at him with her chin resting on his broad chest. He understood that and even acknowledged it. He knew Reid and Tyler would both be more open if Sarah wasn't there.

* * *

Caleb slammed the book shut that he had been reading and groaned in frustration. They had been in the basement for over two hours and none of them had found anything to figure this out. He had no idea where to go or what to do. There was so many things to factor in. The whole having a child now meant everyone having one now thing was throwing him for a loop. But so was the whole if they had an abortion that was it as far as the Power went in his family blood line. There was no way around it and it was starting to piss him off.

"There's nothing in these books, we aren't going to find anything here," he growled in frustration. The other three had already been looking at him from when he had slammed the book. The knew he was frustrated and upset, but it still unnerved them to see this side of their fearless leader. This wasn't the same side they saw when Chase had been trying to kill them all just to get Caleb to will him his powers. This was the side that their brother had tried so hard to keep hidden all these years and it scared them that he was the one freaking out right now.

"Maybe we need to go to the others?" Pogue suggested. There were other families, the ones who were part of the bloodlines but not the carriers of the Power. They knew just as much, if not more then the four of them combined.

"And say what? The eldest was stupid enough to get his girlfriend pregnant?" Caleb ran both his hands through his hair and gripped his head.

"We'll figure this out man, we will. But you can't expect it to all fall in place in one day." He knew Tyler was right. He knew he needed to be patient but this was Sarah they were talking about and he didn't have much patience when it came to her. She had a power over him that he didn't understand. His mother would tell him that's what it was like to be in love, but he hated the feeling of being out of control. He loved to be able to know what was going to happen, his power gave him great instincts, but with Sarah it didn't work. There was no knowing what would happen next.

"How do you know? Because all I know is that I have a girl in my bed at the moment who is scared and worried more about me and my legacy then what this is going to do to her future. How can I ask her to give up everything just so I have and heir?" Caleb started pacing and he could feel the eyes of the others on him as he walked the length of the room that was illuminated by candles alone. "And how can I ask any of you to follow my lead on this one? We know what the law says, but that's insane. Don't they take into account that thing happen? Life gets in the way and people screw up?!" He stopped walking and growled loudly second before all the books in the room came flying off the shelves and crashing to the floor.

"Caleb!" Reid called out, warning him to stop using before he did something he would regret. Looking around the room, Caleb actually looked surprised and shook his head.

"I didn't do that," he said, confused at who it could have been if it wasn't him and the other three looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be losing control of his power too could he? Although that would certainly be the icing on the cake right about now.

"Hello fellas, miss me?" Four sets of eyes moved to the top of the stairs to see a familiar face that only Caleb knew had still been alive. And now he was regretting not saying anything to his brothers about.

"Chase."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC (soon), Reid/OC (soon)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

**Authors Note:** Things are going to start picking up now that Chase is in the story. Don't worry, this isn't anywhere near being done and I do have a plan for the sequel, but first things first. It's going to get a little angsty and sad in the next couple of parts. Just giving you fair warning.

* * *

The four stood frozen as the guy who had almost cost them two member of the covenant and the two women they loved their lives. A guy that only one, the leader, had known was still alive for certain. The other has been told that the body had never been found, but they didn't know about Caleb waking up from power usage. Of course Caleb didn't think that their past would come back to haunt them so quickly. The last thing the four of them needed, especially with this news of Sarah being pregnant, was to have the fifth coming in and messing things up again. The guy who had wanted to kill them all just for more power.

"Something tells me that only three of you are really all that surprised to see me," Chase said as he walked down the steps, using the power to close the door behind him. "But then that's not that surprise on it's own is it? Caleb, you always did put everyone else's safety before your own, didn't you?" The other members of the Covenant look at Caleb who just stood there with his eyes on Chase. He was ready to attack if the need be. He and Chase were equal opponents now, since his father had willed him his powers.

"Caleb?"

"What are you doing here Chase?" Caleb asked, ignoring the prompting from Pogue. Chase laughed and Caleb couldn't help but cringe at the sound.

"I've been here all along, my brother. I've been here since that night at the barn when they couldn't find the body. But you knew that, didn't you?" He headed for Caleb once he reached the last step and stopped right in front of him. "Felt anyone using recently?" He said loud enough for the others to hear.

"What do you want?" Caleb's voice was low, controlled and for the three who had known him all his life knew that he was holding back his boiling anger.

"So this is the room where all the secret meeting happen, huh? The place that your fathers met before you? And their before them?" Chase looked around, using the power to send the books back onto their rightful shelves.

"What do you want?" Chase turned back to Caleb with a smirk, one that made Caleb suddenly overcome with an irrational fear. A fear for what he had no idea. Chase scratched his chin and circled the room slowly.

"Did you know that you can strip and heir of their power in the womb? All you have to do is a little spell. Sure it's not safe for the mother, but all the power that would have been the child's goes to the person who says the spell. Isn't that interesting." The blood in Caleb's veins ran cold and he couldn't stop himself from jumping towards Chase in anger. Luckily for him, Tyler and Reid were close enough to grab him.

"You son of a bitch! You touch her and I'll kill you!" Caleb yelled at Chase as he tried to break free from his brothers.

"Bet you didn't think anyone would find out just yet, huh? Well I've been watching you since that night you tried to kill me, Caleb. And I know all about that night you two spent together. I know all about last night and the test. I watched you as you stayed up all night worrying over her and working on the computer. I know it all," he paused and turned toward the stairs, and all four knew they needed to grab him before he left. "But most of all, I know something you don't know about Sarah." He called out as he started up the stairs.

In an instant Tyler and Pogue were running towards Chase, leaving Reid to hang onto Caleb as he fumbled for his phone to call Sarah and make sure she was okay. But when the two reached Chase their hands sailed right through his body as he dematerialized and vanished. Turning toward Caleb and Reid, they watched the eldest grip his head as he listened to the other line ring over and over again.

"Pick up Sarah, pick up," he whispered, hanging up the phone once it went to voicemail and tried again. After trying three times, Caleb was running up the stairs, pushing past his brothers and heading out to his car as fast as he could. He could hear them calling out to him, telling him to stop. They probably thought he wasn't in any condition to drive, but he didn't care, he needed to get to Sarah. Jumping in his car, he started it and was peeling out of the dirt driveway just as the others were reaching Tyler's car and Pogue's motorcycle. He made record time to his house. Usually it took about twenty minutes, but he made it there in less then ten and without any cops trying to pull him over for speeding. The only thing on his mind was Sarah and how could he have left her alone to deal with Chase again.

He was out of the car and running towards the house in a flash, calling out Sarah's name as he went. He wasn't sure what he would find when he got inside, all he knew was he was scared out of his mind that something had happened to Sarah because he had gotten her pregnant. He couldn't live with her being hurt again because of him. Of course, she knew the risks. She had been in that position before, but it didn't mean that he could rest easy because of it. She was his responsibility, they all were, and Chase was out to destroy him any way he could. Even if that meant killing or hurting everyone he had ever met.

"Sarah?!" He called out as he stood in the lobby of the house, pausing for a second as he heard the respective cars pulling up out front. "Sarah, answer me!" She wasn't a heavy sleeper so that meant she wouldn't have even slept through the phone calls and that worried him. He was halfway up the stairs when Pogue called out to him.

"Caleb, Reid and Tyler found something!" That made him stop and turn to look at his friend. The fear was evident in his eyes, as he ran back down the stairs to see what his brothers had found. Pogue led him outside and around to the back side of the house. Caleb slowly made his way over to where the two youngest stood and sucked in a breath. There were tire tracks where there shouldn't have been, as well as foot prints and drag marks that were disjointed and meant only one thing. She had struggled.

Falling to his knees, he ducked his head down and clenched it. "Damn it!" He yelled, trying his hardest to hold back the tears that were building up. Grabbing a handful of dirt, he threw it as hard as he could before the other three were at his side. With Pogue on one side and Reid on the other, the two lifted him off the ground and began walking him back to the house. Tyler stood behind and waited before leaning down and touching the dirt, trying to sense something from it. Each of the four had discovered they had some sort of ability that the other three didn't. Tyler could get stories out of inanimate objects. Closing his eyes he was hit with a series of flashes that knocked him back a bit.

FLASH

_"I'm going to prove to them once and for all who is the more powerful of the five. Thought he killed me the first time, didn't you?" Chases leering form stood over a still sleeping Sarah in Caleb's bed._

FLASH

_"No please, stop!" Sarah begged as Chase dragged her by her arms toward his waiting car._

_"He's going to regret not willing me his powers that night! I'll make sure he lives every day wishing he had just ended it all then," Chase told her as he stopped and looked down at her pain stricken face, stained with tears and masked with fear. "Bet he doesn't know what I know about that baby you have inside you at the moment. Little does he know there's a way to have a first born not be the male with the Power. Too bad he won't ever get the chance to figure it out."_

_"Please," Sarah whispered._

FLASH

_Chase's eyes went pitch black seconds before Sarah stopped struggling and fell into a state that looked peaceful but Tyler knew better since it wasn't a natural state of rest. Leaning down the fifth placed his hand on Sarah's stomach and grinned. "You lose Caleb."_

END FLASHES

"Tyler!" The youngest heard Reid's voice calling out to him as he shook himself out of his daze and looked up to find he was laying on the ground with Reid standing over him. "What did you see?" He asked, holding out a hand to help him stand up.

"Enough to know we need to find the two of them and fast," he said, brushing himself off once he was on his feet. Taking a step back towards the house, he stumbled but Reid was there to catch him before he fell.

"I gotcha Baby boy," he said as he wrapped an arm around his waist and walked with him into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC (soon), Reid/OC (soon)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

**Authors Note:** Here's the next installment guys, sorry it took longer then the others, but there's a bit more meat in this one and I've been really busy with work. Hope you enjoy and I've already got the next part half done so it should be up tonight.

* * *

Caleb sat on his bed, holding the shirt that Sarah had been wearing earlier that she had taken from his closet. If he held it to his nose he could still smell her perfume on it, but that had made his eyes start to well up again so he just held it. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind. How could he not have known that Chase was so close all this time? How did he not sense it? With all this power soaring through his veins the only thing he could get was that Chase was alive, but even then it had just been a feeling and nothing more. What good was having this power if he couldn't even protect the woman he loved? And that thought caused the tears to well up all over again. Frustrated with his inability to think about anything other then Chase killing Sarah, he slammed the shirt down onto the bed and stood to his feet. He started pacing, trying to think of some way to track down the two of them. She was carrying his baby, there had to be some connection there.

"Caleb?" Turning toward the door, he watched as Tyler came inside the room and closed the door behind him. There was something haunted in his eyes and that worried Caleb even more.

"What?"

"I saw it." And without asking, Caleb knew what Tyler was referring to. He knew the youngest had seen what happened when Chase had come to his house and taken Sarah. "He said something to Sarah that I think you need to hear." Shaking his head, Caleb took a step back, he didn't want to hear any of it.

"Ty, no. I can't," he whispered. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"There's a way to keep it from being a first born son. He told her there was a way," the youngest said, ignoring Caleb's pleas to keep it to himself. "I think we need to call the others. Pogue and Reid think the same thing. There's no way out of this without them. You know that." Caleb didn't want to resort to that yet, even though they had no choice. He knew he would have to call them all together. The other families that branch off of the four. The children born without the Power in them. Sighing, Caleb sat back down on his bed and leaned his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands.

"Make the call," he mumbled as he closed his eyes. Tyler said nothing as he left the room, but Caleb could tell he had wanted to. It took another thirty minutes for Caleb to gather together his emotions enough to head downstairs where he knew the others were waiting. Walking into the room, he saw the three of them sitting down and talking with his mother.

"Caleb, sit down baby," she said, standing and taking his hand leading him to the chair she had been sitting in. Taking a seat, he looked up at his mom, trying to see how much the guys had actually told her.

"Everything," Reid said, using his ability to read emotions to figure out what Caleb was thinking. That was somewhat of a relief. At least now she knew and he wouldn't have to figure out how to say how big he had screwed up.

"I've spoken to the elders and everyone should be here by tomorrow evening." Caleb looked up at his mother and shook his head.

"No, that's not soon enough! I can't wait that long, Sarah can't wait that long." Caleb jumped to his feet and tried to storm away but his mother grabbed him by the arms.

"I know you're upset Caleb, but these people are spread all throughout the country. And they don't have the Power to just pop in and out whenever they feel like." Shaking his head, he couldn't stop the tears from welling up and falling this time.

"Mom, he'll kill her. He will. To get his way, he'll destroy everything in his path. Twenty four hours may be too late," he whispered, pleading her to do something to make it right. To be his mom, for once in his life put him before anything else, and fix this situation. But he knew she couldn't. There was nothing they could do without the elders. But she could be his mother and comfort him, which was what she did by pulling him into her and holding onto him as he silently cried into her over-priced top.

"I think the only thing the four of you can do right now is get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be rough and you all have to go about things as if they're normal," Evelyn told the boys. They all knew they had to go to school and even compete in their swim meet just as if it was all okay. Caleb could get out of it, but all four? There was no way that wouldn't raise suspicions. "You can all stay here in the extra rooms. I know there's plenty of extra clothes that you boys have left here over the years tucked away in Caleb's room. But tomorrow you have to go to school." The three nodded, looked at each other before looking back to Caleb. He was still clinging to his mother so they decided to leave him be and head upstairs.

* * *

He woke up screaming twice and both times Reid was the first to come into the room. Caleb didn't know if it was because he was close and could hear him or if it was because of the empathy thing he had been developing. Either way, the moment he shot up in bed screaming, Reid was already there to calm him down. The third time he woke up, he managed to not scream, but still Reid came running. Sitting in his bed, panting, trying to calm himself down without any help, Caleb looked to the door when it opened.

"Go back to bed," he said simply, wanting to be alone. Turning his back to the door and Reid standing there concerned, Caleb leaned his hands on his knees and closed his eyes to get his breathing under control.

"Caleb..." Reid started, but Caleb shook his head.

"I'm not going back to sleep, don't worry. Go back to bed and I promise I won't make you come in here again."

"You know it's not about that. You know we're all worried."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't and we don't expect you to be," Reid told him, moving further into the room and walking to where Caleb was facing. "It's fine to be upset, but Caleb I can feel it. You're making yourself worse. This situation is hard, and there's only so much we can do right now, but stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. How could you have possibly known that Chase was actually still alive?"

"Because I felt him using!" Caleb shouted, standing from the bed and walking away from Reid, who was shocked.

"What?"

"I felt him using and I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't know for sure it was him, but looking back I did know. I always knew," Caleb's voice was full of remorse and self-loathing, it made Reid cringe a little. "I knew I should have brought Sarah with to the house. I asked her and she said no, but I had wanted her to come. I had wanted to keep her safe, but I let her have her way. And now look what's happened? She could be dead for all we know! She could be dead and it's all my fault!"

"Caleb," Tyler said from the doorway, Pogue standing behind him, both woken up by Caleb's outburst. Caleb took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tried to block them all out, but he couldn't just ignore them. They were his friends and he knew that if any one of them were going through this he would be doing the same as them. Looking up at Reid, he shook his head and sighed.

"I can't lose her," he whispered, defeated as his shoulders slumped and he sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"You won't," Pogue spoke up, pushing past Tyler to go to Caleb. "She's still alive, I know it. I've been working on the connecting thing, trying it with people other then the ones with power. I've got it down with Kate and I've been trying with Sarah. I think if I connect to you, you might be able to connect to her." He spoke as he grabbed Caleb's desk chair and brought it to rest in front of Caleb and sat down.

"You think it could work?" Caleb asked, a small light of hope entering his eyes. Pogue nodded. "But you don't think it's a good idea?"

"You might not like what you can see. I've gotten little pieces from her tonight, but none of it's too distinctive," he said, but Caleb could tell there was more to it then that. "If you want to try this, we'll try it. But this is my warning to you."

"I need to do this," he told him. Pogue nodded and reached forward, placing his hands on the sides of Caleb's head, closing his eyes. Caleb followed suit and closed his own eyes and breathed in and out. He knew what to do because Pogue had told him what it was like before. Clearing his mind, he waited for it to start.

_FLASH_

Caleb found himself standing in a room that looked more like a cave then anything else. Looking around, he tried to figure out why he was there. The south wall had a bookcase carved into the stone walls and Caleb walked over, tracing his fingers over the leather bound books, reading a few of the names. Some he recognized as one he had himself, some he didn't recognize at all. The opposite of the room had a door that Caleb felt pulling him toward it. Walking over there, he glanced back at the book shelf one more time before pulling the door open slowly. What it revealed made him gasp and run into the room. He had to remember that he was in her mind, that this could possibly not be happening.

"Sarah?" He whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he stopped when he reached her prone body laying out on a cold slab of what looked like marble. Touching her face, he looked over her sleeping face before looking down at her stomach, seeing the blood that had gathered on the tank top that she was wearing. Slowly, lifting the hem of her shirt he felt his tears fall when he saw the long cut that ran across her stomach. "God no, please," he choked out, leaning his head down and resting his forehead on her stomach as he cried.

"Caleb?" A familiar, yet strained voice called his name. Looking up, he wiped his tears away as he looked up at Sarah, who was watching him.

"Sarah, love, I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be here, he'll know," she whispered, eyes glancing toward a different door then the one he had come through. "Tell Pogue no more. Promise me. He'll kill you. He will."

"I can't-" he tried to tell her he couldn't promise her that. That he needed to know she was still alive. "Please..."

"No," she told him, shaking her head. Frantically her eyes moved to the door again when there came a voice that sounded like it was a ways away. "He's coming, you need to leave!" She closed her eyes and Caleb found himself being pulled away.

"No! Sarah!" He called out, opening his eyes and finding himself looking right at Pogue. He could feel the concerned looks of the others but he ignored them as he stumbled to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC (soon), Reid/OC (soon)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

**Authors Note:** This may be a little tedious, only because I had some ground that needed to be covered rather quickly. I'm not happy the way it turned out, but here it is all the same. There's some history in the later part of the chapter that is twisted slightly, but actually close to the truth. At least when not involving my character. I also played around with POV in this one because Caleb wasn't available in the beginning of the chapter. I might do it some more later. Next chapter is already started and a bit of a surprise twist. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

"Where's Caleb?" Evelyn asked as she came into the room that was already housing three families out of the seven that were coming. Pogue pushed away from the fire place where he had been leaning and walked over to where she stood so he could speak without concerning the others.

"Up stairs. Ever since the connection last night, he won't come out of his room. And he'll barely acknowledge any of us," Pogue told her, looking down at the ground.

"Did you see what he saw?"

"No."

"What does Reid have to say?" Pogue looked over at his brother who was standing with Tyler looking out the window while waiting for the others to arrive.

"That Caleb is in a lot of pain. And whatever it was that he saw is slowly pulling him apart." Pogue looked back to Evelyn and she could see the grief in his eyes. "He said it doesn't even feel like Caleb anymore." Evelyn kept her face passive, but Pogue knew she was worried for her son. No matter how hard on Caleb she had been about using the Power, he knew she loved her son.

"Two more are pulling up now," Reid called out from the window. Pogue looked over and nodded before walking to the door to greet them. It should have been Caleb here, he should have been the one to let them all in and start things once everyone was here. But Caleb wasn't in any sort of shape to come out and lead them. Still, Pogue couldn't help but feel a little lost at having to be the one to run the show. This wasn't his place.

Pulling open the door, he nodded to the group of four that was getting out of the first car while the second car pulled up behind them. Two more families to go. The Preston's, Carmichael's, and Harvel's had arrived first. Now the Williamsburg's and the Trenton's were here. Leaving the Michaelcheck's and the Drescott's. Only the heads of the family would be present for the meeting, but each member could be useful so they all came. Evelyn represented the Danvers', Pogue would represent his own, as would Reid and Tyler. The four families that held the Power and the seven that balanced out the knowledge.

Pogue closed the door once the Trenton's were inside and headed back into the room, but paused at the foot of the stairs, looking up them. He wanted to drag Caleb down here, tell him that this was his fight. But Pogue couldn't blame him. If this was Kate they were talking about then he would most likely feel the same way. But Pogue wished he could see what Caleb had seen. He wanted to know how to help his friend but he had no idea how.

"Pogue!" He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked to the two younger members who were looking at him concerned.

"He's still sleeping," Reid told him, knowing he had been thinking about Caleb. At least it was a comfort to know that much.

"The others just pulled up. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tyler looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready for what?" The three looked up to the top of the stairs to see Caleb showered and dressed. He still looked like hell warmed over, but he was more aware then he had been when they had left him alone with his grief. Reid tilted his head, confused how he didn't know. "I'm blocking you," he said simply as he began walking down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, Caleb looked toward the front door and braced himself. It was going to be rough to get through all of this, but he could do it. He had to, for Sarah. Walking to the door, he opened it and let the remaining two families in.

"Caleb, this had better be as important as your mother claims it to be," Logan Drescott, the head of all the families that had gathered, said as he allowed his daughter and the Michaelcheck's to pass by.

"I believe you'll find it to be incredibly important when it involves the Covenant of Silence that we've all taken," Caleb told the older man. He was neither afraid nor intimidated by the older man and that caught Logan's attention.

"We'll see about that," Logan told him, walking into the room where the others had gathered. The four brother followed, exchanging glances to give each other strength. Caleb entered the room and glanced at his shocked mother before he walked over to the fireplace, since that was the point in which every seat in the room faced.

"I'm not in the mood to waste time, boy. Let's get this started so we can all go home and avoid any suspicions being raised further," Travis Carmichael spoke up, lighting up a cigarette.

"I agree, seeing how two lives are at stake here. The heads of the families can follow me," Caleb told them, turning to walk into the side room where a long table had been set up for them to sit at. The men and Evelyn gathered in the room, taking their respective seats with the family name engraved on them and waited as Pogue shut the large wooden doors behind them and then took a seat. All eyes turned to Caleb who sat at one end facing Logan.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase gentlemen. The fifth line didn't end in Salem at the trials," he paused when the confused and outraged comments came at him.

"That's impossible. You have the Book of Damnation. You know John Putnam didn't leave an heir before he died. Catch up on your facts child," Travis said, shaking his head.

"I have seen him use myself," Caleb said, standing from his seat. He wasn't surprised that the families didn't believe. It was hard to go against years of history. "He tried to kill me, succeeded in killing not only his adoptive family, but his birth father as well," he told them as he dropped a file in front of each and everyone of them. "Chase Collins, or Chase Goodwin-Pope, is from the line of Hagen Goodwin-Pope. The bastard child of John Putnam himself." He waited for the others to digest this information before launching into the story of what happened two months ago. It was going to be a lot to understand and even more they would have to go on faith, but Caleb knew that they would believe and understand in the end. They all knew the story of the incubus in Goody Pope's dream. They all knew the accusation. Now they had to realize that it was just to cover up the affair that the two had been having and would have gotten them both thrown out of the church.

"And now he's dead?" Logan asked, closing his file and leaning on the table to look at Caleb.

"No, he's not dead. He's very much alive and now he has my girlfriend and my unborn child." There was a collective gasp, but Caleb ignored it and went on. "I'm not afraid to say that I messed up. I made a mistake and now Sarah is pregnant."

"He can take the baby's powers if he gets his hands on the right spell," Daniel Preston spoke up. He was the one Caleb wanted to talk to the most. He was the one who knew more about magic that he couldn't practice then those who did. "But I don't think he'll risk it. The spell is messy and it doesn't have a guarantee. But there is another way, a dark magic that could be something he would do. Or at least seem to do, given this information you have presented us with," he said, gesturing to the file. Caleb leaned his hand on his end of the table and looked at Daniel closely.

"Go on," he prompted the man.

"There's a spell out there that comes from out ancestors in Europe. When acted out, along with a surgery, a baby can be moved magically from one woman to another." Caleb didn't like the sound of that and a flash of Sarah with a sliced stomach crossed his mind. "If Chase wanted to wait until the baby had matured a little more, until the seventh or eight month, in order to ensure accuracy in the spell, he could preform this one. It would allow him to choose the vessel in which the baby is born. Which means he would be able to control everything until the spell would work for certain."

"What are the dangers for the original mother?" Logan asked.

"Death if not done properly is highly probable. But it seems to me that Chase would be the type to consider that losing the mother might mean losing the baby," Daniel told the other man.

"So he would get a professional to do the surgery while he did the spell." Daniel nodded.

"How soon after the consummation can the spell be done?" Tyler spoke up for the first time, drawing all eyes to him. "I mean, Sarah and Caleb only just found out two days ago. How soon can Chase preform it?"

"The sooner the better," Daniel said, and that caused Caleb to drop in his chair.

"He's already done it," he told the room. "Pogue has the ability to connect to other users with the Power, but recently he has developed it to work for anyone. Last night he used me to connect to Sarah. I found her laying on a marble slab with her stomach surgically cut open and stitched back up." Rubbing a hand over his face, he fought back the tears at the thought of losing a baby he didn't even get to know. "He's already preformed the ritual."

"We don't know that Caleb. The Power doesn't work that way," Pogue said, standing to his feet. "When I connect I have the ability to see the near future. I've seen a week in advance what has happened."

"There's only one way to find out." Logan said, standing and walking to the doors, pushing them open. "Caitlynn, please come here." He called out to his daughter, who he knew could help in this situation. The petite blonde came into the room and Logan closed the doors behind her. Caleb remembered Caitlynn from back when she was little, but if he remembered correctly, she was only a year younger then them. He watched as Logan placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Caitlynn developed an ability about three years ago, when she was thirteen. Just like the boys had. She doesn't have the Power, but she has a gift. She can tell you whether or not what Caleb saw is future or present." Caitlynn looked up and her father and nodded before heading over to Caleb.

"It won't hurt. I just need you to concentrate on what you saw," she said softly as she placed her hands in the same position that Pogue had placed his in. He thought about the scene he had seen, feeling the pain build up in his heart again, and closed his eyes as she closed his. Seconds later, his eyes were snapping open as she gasped and took a step back.

"Caitlynn?" Her father inquired, worried to see the fear on his daughter's face.

"It didn't work," she said simply. But Caleb knew she had seen something. "He's blocking one of them," she pointed to the three brothers. "And I can't see anything because of it." Caleb and Reid locked eyes and the younger man raised his eyebrow as if to question what he would do now. Would he risk letting Reid see what he was really feeling right then to find out about Sarah, or would he be willing to walk in the dark on that subject. Closing his eyes, he removed the block and then looked back over at Caitlynn.

"Try again," he said quietly, refusing to look at Reid. Caitlynn nodded and moved back over to him, placing her hands on his head.

"I know where she is," she whispered so only he could hear. But before he could respond, Caleb felt her pushing her way into his mind and scanning the memory from last night. Pulling back, she looked over at her father. "Two day, you have two days before he can track down the right surgeon who will do his will." Caleb closed his eyes and put the block on Reid back up before looking over at his brothers.

"We better get reading then," Travis spoke up and the other mumbled in agreement. "Best show us where the book resides." But Caleb didn't like that idea. When he had been younger, his father told him that the meeting place of the four was to be kept within the four families and them alone. He wasn't sure if that was a fact, but from the looks on the other three's faces along with his mothers, he knew they believed it too.

"I need to talk to my brothers in private, excuse us," Caleb said, pushing himself to his feet and the other three following his led. He look at his mother to tell her to stay and keep an eye on the fathers. She seemed to understand and nodded. Caleb led the other three out of the room and into a separate study that had been his fathers.

"We can't take them to the house, you know that Caleb," Reid spoke up as soon as the door was closed. Caleb did know that and he knew that Reid would be the most passionate about it out of all of them. "It's against the laws."

"I know that. But then we need to figure out a way to get the books we need here, without any of them following us to the house. I don't trust Mr. Carmichael. My father told me something about their family when I was younger, and he said no matter what don't trust him."

"Why?" Tyler asked, frowning.

"Their family line is the one who supposedly started the witch trials. The line had been under scrutiny for a while until they sold their slave to the Goodwin's. We all know that four years before Abigail Williams started the whole thing that the Goodwin's blamed their daughter's strange behavior on their slave, which they bought from the Carmichael's," Caleb told them.

"But the Goodwin's later put the blame on John Putnam, we all know that Caleb," Pogue pointed out, not sure if this tale could be true or not. "What are you getting at?"

"Slaves knew everything about their owners, they knew the deepest darkest secrets they could hold."

"You think that the slave from the Carmichael's started it all? She said something to the Goodwin girl in hopes that it would punish the Carmichael's?" Reid sounded unconvinced and skeptical.

"Is it that hard to believe guys? If your slave finds out everything you're involved in you either kill them, or sell them to keep them from telling others. No one would believe a former slave of the Carmichael's." Caleb looked over at the book shelves in the study and pulled the one that had their family lines written in it. Flipping open the pages, he turned the book so they could see with the Power. "I have no doubt that the Carmichael's started it and I have no doubt that it backfired in their faces when they had to watch the fifth family line end with Putnam. Or so they thought."

"But the Carmichael's are nothing in everyone's eyes. It's like...they don't exist." Reid, shook his head and thought about it. "They outcasted them?"

"No completely, obviously," Pogue pointed out. "They couldn't get rid of them since they knew the secret, they just sort of demoted them." The four were silent, wondering how much of this the lead Carmichael knew now. They wondered if maybe he would try and get back to his spot, which originally was above the Drescott family.

"Whatever he knows, he wants in that room and with the book. What do we do to make sure it doesn't happen?" Tyler asked.

"The four of us do the research with the help of Mr. Drescott and Mr. Preston. That's it. We don't involve the others. If Mr. Drescott thinks it best, the other families can leave," Caleb told the three, who nodded in agreement. Taking a deep breath, Caleb manually took the book back to the shelf and put it away. "Let's tell them what we've decided." Pushing the double doors open, Caleb walked through them with the other three right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairings:** Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Tyler/OC, Reid/OC

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that has to do with the Covenant, I'm just borrowing them for a little bit. I promise I will return all of them in working order, although Caleb may need to rest for a few days...

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! I love them all so much and I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. Here's the next part, pulling Kate into the story a little more and I introduced one more original. Please R&R because it's like chocolate on a bad day!

* * *

Kate tapped her foot impatiently on the hard wood floor of the dorm room that she and Sarah usually shared. But the past three nights, days actually, she hadn't seen Sarah at all. Since the one phone call about packing her a bag of stuff so she could stay over at Caleb's and wear her own clothing. As romantic of an idea that it was that Sarah was sleeping over with her boyfriend, Kate knew something was up. And now she couldn't get in contact with her or any of the guys at all. She had left messages for Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler but none of them had called her back and now she was starting to really worry about her friend. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling that it might have something to do with the secret those four carried around and had been open enough to let her and Sarah in on it.

That had been an interesting conversation. Having Pogue wheeled down to her room by Caleb and then the two of them letting her know the truth about what had happened. It had been hard to get past the almost three years of lying, but after a couple of days she had been able to. And then things went back to as normal as possible. With the exception of strange things happening all around her now. She had to be honest and say it freaked her out at first, but then she got used to it and at least she had Sarah to talk things out with. But now she didn't have Sarah to talk things out with and she needed Sarah. It was like having a lifeline outside of Pogue.

Grabbing her cell phone, Kate dialed Sarah's number again and waited as it rang through. She just wanted to hear the girl's cheerful voice. Just wanted to know that she was okay. But all she got was voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Sarah! I can't take this at the moment, but leave me a message and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can!"

Sarah's eyes opened slowly, groggy from whatever spell Chase had been keeping her under. For the most part he had kept her knocked out, only letting her slip out to give her something to eat and drink. She had no idea why he was being nice enough to do that, but she supposed it had something to do with the month old child living inside her at the moment. But other then that she had no idea. Looking around, she tried to figure out what exactly had woken her up. A noise coming from the table not too far from where she was lying. Her phone.

Laying still for a moment, she listened carefully to see if anyone was coming her way. When her ears met nothing but silence, she carefully and slowly sat up. She ached all over and it felt almost as if her body weighed three times as much as it normally did. Taking a few deep breaths, she pushed herself from the bed and stood slowly. She had to hold onto the headboard in order not to topple over from lack of muscle use and the spell, but she was able to steady herself enough to make her way slowly over to the table that held her jacket and the vibrating phone in the pocket.

"Kate," she whispered, seeing the number on the missed call log. She had called at least a dozen times. And Sarah wanted to call her so badly, but her mind went to calling Caleb now that she had the phone in her hand. But the choice was made for her when the device started to vibrate in her hand with Kate's number flashing. Pressing accept, Sarah raised it to her ear. "Kate," her voice was strained from a lack of use and screaming when Chase had first gotten her.

"Oh my god Sarah! Are you okay?! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! Where are you?! I can't get a hold of any one." Sarah could hear the panic in her friends voice and it worried her that she hadn't talked to anyone.

"I need you to get to Caleb, tell him-" she stopped talking when she heard the telltale signs of footsteps coming her way. She had heard that sound before and knew Chase was coming. "I have to go," she whispered as she moved as quickly as her body would take her back to the bed.

"Sarah wait! Tell me what's going on, please," Kate begged.

"Get to Caleb," was all she could say before she hung up and slipped the phone in her pocket as she laid back down. She closed her eyes seconds before the door to the room opened and Chase walked in.

Kate stood flabbergasted at the phone call that had just taken place. She didn't understand why Sarah had to get off so quickly, but there had been panic in her voice. And that scared Kate. Because if she knew one thing about Sarah, it was that her voice usually always carried a cheerful sound. But Sarah had sounded scared out of her mind. And she had said to get to Caleb. Grabbing her coat, she slipped it on over her white turtle neck sweater she wore with a pair of dark blue jeans and ran out the door with her phone and keys in hand.

* * *

Caleb's eyebrows merged together as he flipped through the pages of the book he was reading, eyes black as coals as he used the Power to make the task go by faster. He hadn't been using much since Chase had tried to kill him, worried he might end up like that as well, but this was a task that needed to be done this way. The other three were doing the same. Reid was the one who would take breaks though, still worried that he was already on the path to becoming the next Chase. He had not bothered to use for almost a month afterwards just to clear up the addiction and then only used when he needed to. Other then that, he kept himself clear of the Power. Tyler seemed to be using a bit more, but he still rarely used himself. Looking up at the sound of a book snapping shut, Caleb's eyes went back to his normal chocolate brown as he looked at Logan Drescott placing another book in the already read pile.

"I need to talk to Caleb!" The voice was loud, partially muffled, and clearly upset as it drifted into the room from the lobby if Caleb had to guess. "You don't understand!"

"That's Kate," Pogue said, shooting out of his seat and hurrying out of the door with Caleb right behind him. The rounded the corner to find Kate and Evelyn talking rather heatedly.

"The boys are in the middle of something right now. I can't bother them," Caleb heard his mother said.

"Mom, it's okay." Evelyn looked over at her son, who nodded and she backed off. Pogue was already at Kate's side and pulling his distressed girlfriend in his arms. "What's going on Kate? What's wrong?" Caleb asked, having heard that he was the one she needed to talk to.

"I talked to Sarah." There was a collective gasp as Caleb's mouth dropped open in surprise and the others that had followed the two into the room showed their surprise.

"What?" The emotions Caleb tried to hold back caused his voice to waver.

"I've been calling her phone non-stop. No one will talk to me! I needed to know that she was okay since I hadn't heard from her since the call when she asked me to pack her a bag," Kate told him, looking up at Pogue for a moment before looking back to Caleb. "I didn't even get to talk to her for that long. And all she said was to get to you. She was so scared, I've never heard her like that ever."

She was alive, she was alive and she had talked to Kate. It made his heart clench painfully and he needed to sit down fast. Grabbing onto the staircase railing that was near him, he lowered himself to the bottom step. He couldn't believe that she was okay enough to talk to Kate. He didn't even want to know if they had done the spell yet or not, he was just relieved to hear she was alive enough to talk to Kate.

"Caleb, what's going on?" Kate asked, pulling herself from Pogue's arms and moving to sit next to Caleb on the stairs. Looking over at her, Caleb swallowed hard and tried to keep from crying.

"Chase has her."

"What? How? Why?" She asked, clearly confused and worried at the same time. Caleb looked to Pogue for a little help and the younger man nodded, taking his girlfriend's hand as he knelt in front of her.

"Sarah's pregnant," he started, causing Kate to gasp and look to Caleb for confirmation. He nodded and looked down at the ground. "And Chase wants the baby's future powers. So he took Sarah so he could preform a spell."

"How did he even know? And I thought you said he was dead?"

"Apparently, he's been watching Caleb the entire time we thought he was dead. And Caleb is the only one who had a feeling that he wasn't actually dead. He could feel someone using when he was with the three of us and we haven't been using to be safe," Tyler stepped in to explain. He had seen the flashes of Chase and the whole reason why he had taken Sarah. Caleb leaned his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. It was hard to listen to this even though he already knew all of it. But saying everything out loud again made it all the more real.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked, placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder in an offer of support.

"We aren't sure. We're working on a way to get her back now. But we can't go in there blindfolded. It's suicide. He survived the last fight so he could easily survive another," Pogue told her.

"How many have you broken the Covenant for?" A demanding voice came bounding in the room. The six looked over to the door way and saw Logan standing there with his arms crossed. "How many times have you broken the laws?"

"Twice," Caleb said, standing to look the older man in the eyes. "Twice because Chase has tried to kill not only Sarah but Kate as well. You can't expect us to keep them in the dark despite the fact that they had been attacked because of us. Can you?" Logan and Caleb stood staring at each other for a minute or so before Logan looked over his shoulder at Kate.

"Will she be a target this time?" He asked.

"He wants Caleb's child's powers. Kate can't help him with that. She should be safe," Evelyn stepped in.

"She should stay here all the same. We don't need anymore to go missing," the older man said before he turned back to the room they had been researching in.

Caleb ran a hand over his face, a trademark he had that showed he was stressed or worried. Right now he was both. He had no idea where to go from her. He wanted to pull out his cell phone and call Sarah himself, see if she would answer for him like she had for Kate. But he knew that was a dangerous game to play. Especially if Chase was close by. Looking at the door that Logan had closed behind him, Caleb thought for a moment before turning and walking into the room where the remaining people were sitting. The others besides the Preston's and Drescott's had gone home, all except the Carmichael's but Caleb had been expecting that. He walk right over to Caitlynn and looked down at her as she said with a book in her lap watching the fire.

"I need to talk to you," he said. She looked up at him with her startling blue eyes and nodded, closed the book and stood to stand next to him. Walking out of the room, he knew she would be following as he headed outside and down into the garden.

"Caleb!" He looked over at his shoulder to see Reid standing at the door.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just wait inside for me," he told him. Reid looked as if he wanted to fight and say no, but the younger member nodded and headed back inside.

"They're all very concerned for you," Caitlynn told him. Caleb just nodded, not saying anything. "You should be very concerned about you."

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Why tell me you know where she is and then tell me you can't tell me?"

"You aren't in the right state of mind Caleb. You know that we can't risk you running off and going after him alone. The elders wouldn't allow it."

"Screw the damn elders!" Caleb shouted, anger he had keep deep down bubbling over. "All they want to do is fucking read! While my girlfriend and baby are out there in god knows what shape! I can't just sit around and wait!" He was in her face yelling, but she just stood there and took it when most would walked away or hit him.

"I know you're hurting. We all can see it. But rushing into anything will just get all three of you killed and you know it," she pointed out and he knew she was right. But he was going insane doing nothing and he couldn't help but feel lost. He was the leader, the one who was always level headed and strong. But right now all he could do was think about what he had seen in the connection with Pogue. Leaning his head back, he stared up at the sky and let his tears fall freely.

"She's the most perfect creature I've ever seen. So sweet and so innocent. And ever since she's met me, entered my life, I've done nothing but put her in danger." Without bothering to wipe his tears, he looked at Caitlynn and licked his lips. "How am I suppose to ever forgive myself for doing this to her?" He whispered.

"This isn't your fault. You can't change what is Caleb. Just as you can't change the fact that you were given this Power for a reason, you can't change the fact that despite everything that has happened in the past Sarah chose to stay by your side," she said softly, taking his hands in hers. "She loves you. I can feel it in your memories. I could feel in the connection when she begged you to stay away. She would die for you, to keep you safe. She shouldn't have to, but she loves you enough to do so. That's what you need to be clinging to right now. That hope and love that is in her eyes every time she looks at you." Caleb shook his head as he hung it, chin resting on his chest.

"I'm so lost."

"Let's find your way then, shall we?" It took a moment for the comment to register before he looked up at Caitlynn confused. "You didn't think I was the only one who could do something did you?" She smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the house as he wiped his face. He wouldn't be able to hide the puffy and red eyes, but he could get rid of the tear tracks. "We'll need Pogue for this one though. I don't know how involved you want the others in this one though. It'll be emotionally jarring."

Caleb said nothing, confused at what she was even getting at. What could this other person possibly do for them? And what did Pogue have to do with any of this? But if she thought it could help him get his focus back then he would go along with it. It wasn't like he didn't have the power to protect himself if something happened. He followed as she led him into one of the empty rooms and told him to sit. He did as she asked and waited until she returned in the room a few minutes later with Priscilla Preston and Pogue.

"Priscilla can pull your astral form onto a different plane," Caitlynn told the two boys, who just gave her blank stares.

"It means I can separate you from your body and set you in a kind of outer space kind of experience. And through Pogue I can do it with Sarah as well. Caitlynn said you needed to see her. Needed to spend a little time with her and I can do that for you," Priscilla told the two boys. Caleb was stunned, he had heard of psychic powers before being real, but he had never heard about the two of these girls having them. Maybe it had something to do with being elder's daughters.

"What do you need me to do?" Caleb asked, drawing a warning look from Pogue.

"Man, I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said, voice lowered so only Caleb could hear.

"I need to see her Pogue. I need to talk to her. I'm going insane and I can't think or concentrate. I need this," Caleb told his brother, pleading with him to understand. He knew that if the roles were reversed he would feel the same as Pogue, but he needed to do this.

"Will he be able to use when on this plane?" Pogue asked, knowing he needed to keep a clear head since Caleb was too emotional at the moment.

"Yes. Everything is just as it is here, just not here." Pogue nodded to Priscilla and relented. She stepped over to Caleb and took both of his hands. "Close your eyes and relax, just breath in and out." Caleb did as he was told and seconds later he found himself out in a field of grass that came up to his knees. "Wait here. I'll bring her to you." And then she was gone. He couldn't help but feel at peace here in the field. It was so calm, a slight breeze blowing over his skin as he reached down and ran his hands across the top of the grass. Closing his eyes, he raised his face to the sun and let the warmth fall over him.

"Caleb," he heard the familiar voice whisper. Opening his eyes and looking to his left, he smile when he saw Sarah standing there. She looked perfect. He assumed that she had been altered slightly so not to worry him. It took neither any time before they were in each other's arms and kissing the other.

"God Sarah, I'm so worried," he whispered when they pulled apart gasping for air. She placed a finger on his lips and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you so much Caleb Danvers. Remember that," she told him softly. It felt like she was saying good bye, but he couldn't handle that.

"Where are you? Has he said anything to you?" She shook her head and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you so much," he told her, leaning in and kissing her again.

"You have to go," she said and he shook his head.

"I need more time, please don't leave just yet."

"Not me, you," she smiled sadly.

"Caleb!" He heard another voice in his head. Frowning, he looked at Sarah who only leaned in and kissed him one last time before he found himself back in his house. "Caleb, we've found something," Reid told him from the doorway. Standing with a purpose, Caleb strode toward the room where they had been searching and looked at Logan and Daniel as they leaned over a particular book.

"We found our solution," Daniel told the young man, who waited for the explanation.


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm sorry if this note got anyone excited about a new chapter but not just yet. Soon, I promise, but not yet. I just wanted to let everyone know that the next chapter is coming and apologize for the delay, but my grandfather is in the hospital and I've been driving back and forth between there and here when I'm not working. It's my mom's side and since she and my dad are divorced, I'm the only one besides my grandmother who lives close enough to visit often. So that's why the delay on the chapter. I have about half of it written and it should be done Sunday or Monday. I promise. Until then, thanks for the reviews! I love you all!


End file.
